peacefandomcom-20200223-history
Feb 2005
PREV NEXT * N Machine * Z-Machine leading to X-1 * Tmxxine Continuum Most up to date news and Blog * Professor Ronald Mallett * Platonia non-existent time theory * ASQ Tmxxine Programming Language * Tmxxine HolyGeek email forum * Tmxxine Linux Puppy Linux becomes the first integrated Tmxxine Operating System * Optical computing * Search for gravity * Ongs Hat * Phrenicea Futurology * Tmxxine Mirror Universe History is not where you have been but where you end up History : Tmxxine is a lead from a future to a past, that is a non-existent present. It celebrates the introduction of post time dependent reality (Zero-time) and works towards public domain enabling technology from opened sources. T M X X I N E is as the 'non-existent' all know, the nature of what we will wish. We unveil a reality, that gives the means to arrival. Tmxxine Wiki 2009 Tmxxine is impossible, just like the universe. Thoughts, input and arising interest are the raw ingredients making a reality fit for each dimension. : Tmxxine has been developing an infrastructure with our present web location within this Peace Elements wiki. The Peace Elements Wiki was started in the first week of Decemeber 2004 for an R&R retreat for HolyGeek (now dead ended by Yahoo) Integrating and encouraging wiki centered programming is our present inspiration for 2006. The Chronology Protection Agreements will emerge between 2008-2012. The Tmxxine methodology is opportunistic and organic. It grows through individual and group success and diversity. : During our involvement with previous groups, wikis for Freeware, Linux, Open Source, Linoleum assembler programming, and many others were created and are now being developed independently. For a variety of reasons we are developing Ruby and XUL as our glue and prototype language - with a movement towards the future evolving design of ASQ which is now entering a more concrete phase with goals and requirements. : More of our material is developing on line, in terms of research and links. * Links can be moved from databases and stored in wiki format * Research papers and mind map notes can be linked to hardware modeling : The acceleration of a wave into a future continuum (and then back again) is the first necessity and feasibility. Initially achieved at low amplitude with the low tech of the DIDO project. Such a capacity has economic and other considerations that require a shift within the nature of society in order for public domain accessibility to other dimensions and times to be deregulated. The control panel is now clearer in design potential. For future development now past * Alternative Science Links, Anti-gravity * The Fourth Dimension Of Time, Links, google, directory * Open Directories Project Links, directory * Time Travel Time, Travel, Dr Who, physics, theory * Shaping the Future BBC, BBCi * Parallel Universe Parallel, universe, multiverse, Tegmark * Many-Worlds Quantum Theory, Density Matrices, Bernoulli Shifts, Surreal Numbers * Dr brainz lab Time, travel, fun * Chronos Shrugged Ethics, Fiction, physics, paradox * On Truth and Reality Philosophy, Physics, links * Warren Seigel High Energy Physics Graduate, Physics, parody, humour * Black Light Power, theory, technology, commercial, applications, possibly alchemical * Buddhism and quantum physics Buddhist, Science * MATTER IS MADE OF WAVES * Foundations of Quantum Mechanics & the Brain/Mind Problem, Quantum, consciousness * The Matrix and Quantum Consciousness, Matrix, Fiction, Fantasy, Computing, Neo * Quantum Consciousness, Consciousness, matter, Holonomic, neurons * Pickover Art, reality, consciousness The Brian Reynolds RNG proposal In case anyone is interested in the characteristics of hardware based random number generators I would think that this idea (accumulated psychic energy can influence events) actually is a relatively straight forward hypothesis to test: * Define a set of 10 different means of generating random noise electrical noise. * Assign 10 different teams, one for each means, the task of independently designing and building a set of hardware based random number generators. Each would generate a serial binary stream of "random" ones and zeros. From this one gets twenty RNGs of ten different designs based on ten different ways of generating "randomness." * Group the RNGs into four clusters of five each (randomly assigned of course.) * Sum the output of each RNG modulo-2 (i.e. is the sum of the output of each cluster odd or even?) * Use the sum of each cluster to increment a 32-bit counter initialized to the value of 2**16 such that if the sum is 1 the counter is incremented, if zero the counter is decremented. The expected output of the counter, over time would be "around" 2**16 if the output of the RNG cluster is actually random. * Send each cluster to geographically (and to assist in randomness - culturally diverse) locations. * At a periodic period (relatively short - say 500 milliseconds) time stamp each sample using a universal clock and send the sample and time stamp from each cluster to a central site and compare the binary value received from each. * Calculate the deviation from previous values and graph. * Wait for a calamitous event to disturb the psychic fabric of the cosmos and see what the output looks like. Note that the time stamp allows correlation of the individual samples with a goal of finding out if "psychic energy" (assuming it exists) has spatial properties (i.e. it is received at one cluster just a bit before it is received at another cluster. This would allow quantification of the "speed of thought" Do all this using the "open source" software development model. With Open Source the whole design is available for anyone to work with, and if there is a problem that problem surfaces very quickly because of all the "different" eyes looking at it. In most of these "fringe" (and even main stream) experiments, all the details are obscured or totally omitted with the analysis being obfuscated (exactly how were samples chosen in the meta-analysis for example?) Do all this for $50k, $250k if coordinated by a major university (for prestige of course) Any takers? :-))> Jan 2004 Jan 2005 Jan 2012 Feb 2004 March Squeak Wiki May Fluidity example June July August Multidimensional Pizza Experiment FreeFlow NovemberControl Panel Big ToeDec 2004 200502